bubbleguppiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nonny/@comment-4323941-20120324210309
NEW EMMARIDER STORY: MOLLY'S TORTURE, PLEASE LEAVE A REPLY ON UR OPINION WHEN UR DONE READING!! :) Before School *(10 year old Molly): hey gil. *(11 year old Gil): Hey Gil *Molly: You say gil, do you wanna skip school? *Gil: Yea, it's so boring. *Molly: Please Gil, Come to My house, it's just down the road. *Gil:Alright but i don't want to go school tommorow either. Molly's House *Gil:You have a very nice house Molly, *Molly:Yes i know, Do you wanna see my room, it's more beautiful than this (Giggles) *Gil: Alright, i'll love it . Molly's Bedroom *Molly:After you Gil................ (Locks door) *Gil:Wow it's really colorful, i love blue and yellow. *Molly: Do you wanna look at the cieling??? *Gil:Why not. *Molly: Nice isn't it? (Gil lies on bed while molly ties him to the bed legs all fours. *Gil: It's really nice (Tries to get up), Molly, what ae you doing??? *Molly:Well Gil, i've got to say, ive fancied you since we first met at babies, I Love you. (Molly starts to take gil's tail off) *Gil: Molly, Nock it Off, please??? *Molly: No Gil, (Giggles and exposes Gil's Penis) *Molly: Woah, i've never seen that before!!! The Appearance *Molly: GIRLS!!!!! (Deema and Oona Appear) *Deema: What have you done to gil?? *Molly: Well, I love him, and so do you..... *Oona: I don't im in love with Nonny. *Molly: Okay go get him.... *Deema: (Realises what oona has done) I'm in love with Goby!!!! *Molly: Go get Goby, (Ties Goby and Nonny to the Bed) *Goby: Go away what are you doing???? *Nonny: Calm down boys.... just enjoy the show. :) (All the Boys are naked) *Molly: Well i'm going to help gil Cum.... *Oona:I'll make Nonny lick my vagina!!!! and he will love it!! (Snarls) *Deema:I'll Breastfeed Goby!!! I think he's hungry... *Molly: Don't worry gil, i just want your hot cum, alright??? *Gil: Okay.........................:( *(Molly takes her tail and bra off and starts to suck gently on gil's exposed penis) *Molly:You like That. *Gil: I'm gunna cum!!! (Gil goes Red and penis goes pink and big) *Goby: (Eyes are blindfolded) What's going on Deema??? *Deema:Just keep your mouth open. *Goby: Okay! sounds good, Deema. *(Deema takes her bra off and puts her nipples in Goby's Mouth, Milk starts to flow into Goby) *Goby: Deema are you breastfeeding Me????? *Deema:Tastes gooooood doesn't it??? *Goby: Yum, i want more, You can't buy this but this was worth it..... *Oona: Nonny, keep your eyes shut and ill untie your hands (Unties Nonny's hands) *Nonny:Am i licing ou, cuz your vagina tastes like ice cream to me, very warm ice cream, baby. *Oona: Shut up and lick!!! *Gil:I'm Gunna Cum!!!!!!!! (Penis Explodes in Molly's Mouth *Molly:Yum, your hot sperm, tastes so nice, tastes like coke!!! YUM!! At the School *Mr Gerouper: Where is my class? (Goes to Molly's Road Looks through window) *Mr Grouper: HOLY SHIT!!! Is that Molly and Gil?? Having SEX???? There only 10, I must be dreaming, get yourself together Harold, Slaps himself. I'm not dreaming. After SEX *Gil:Wow Molly, that was great (Holding Hands with Molly) When can we do that again???? *Molly:Tommorow, Mum and Dad aren't coming home till next week!!! *Deema:Goby, did you like that?? *Goby:I don't care i want more!!! (Goby's eyes go red, grabs deema, and rips her bra off. Grabs her Boobs and sucks them on the whole way to school, Deema holds Goby like a baby) *Oona:I loved that Nonny *Nonny: (Grabs Oona and Kisses her) then exposes his penis. Nonny rips oona's tail and sticks his penis up her vagina. Nonny has an erection. *Oona:Wow Nonny, i feel great. I really want a child, but mum says im too young but i dont care. *Nonny: I love you (Kisses Oona) *Molly:So Gil, there was one last thing (They go to the school Medical room , which has a bed). Get on the bed (Pushes gil) Rips clothes off. *Gil:Molly!!! your vicious!!! *They have sex one more time in Missinary position. *Mr Grouper: Deema, is Goby and Nonny alright, *Deema:Yes sir, he had coke this morning......